


Damn It, Brian

by SkyStormsong



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Brian has discovered Jordan's crush on Danny and has been exploiting it in a Brian-esque fashion.





	Damn It, Brian

**Author's Note:**

> This is a portion of a fic I was working on for a bit that I wanted to share. I hope everyone enjoys it. :)

“Well, no, I’m just good at video games,” I laughed, hyper-aware of how close Danny was to me on my right. “That’s literally my only skill.”

Arin, on my left, scoffed. “Fuck that. Your voice is fucking amazing when you sing.”

“Oh, you can sing, Jordan?” Danny asked, perking up.

I elbowed Arin gently and rolled my eyes, doing my best to ignore the flutters in my stomach. “Oh, great, thanks for exposing me, Arin!”

“Hey, you never said it was a secret!”

We all laughed together and Arin went back to playing the Mario Maker level he had downloaded. The usual banter between Grump and Not-So-Grump filled the air around me and I smiled. I usually didn’t get to record with them, but it was always a blast to be around them when I did get to. It was also nice to get a break from whatever office work I had and just play some games.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I slipped it out, watching Arin jump short and fall into lava. “Dude, that was so close!” I exclaimed, opening the text and looking down. My eyes widened as my face burned, a strained noise coming from my throat.

It had been a week since the last text and I had assumed Brian had given up, but apparently not. He had only been waiting until my recording session, something that had been planned just as long if not longer than him sending me lewd pictures.

I frantically turned my phone off and shoved it back into my pocket, nearly jumping out of my skin when Danny placed his hand on my knee. “You okay?” he asked. I looked up to see him smiling with a hint of concern reflecting in his eyes.

“Ah, yeah, it’s nothing,” I forced a smile. “Just an unsolicited dick pic,” I lied.

“What!” Arin shouted as Mario took another swan dive into lava. “You got a dick pic and didn’t let me see?” If I hadn’t had known Arin for as long as I had, I would’ve assumed he was genuinely upset I hadn’t shown him.

“Dude, uncool,” laughed Danny. Then it was like nothing happened as they returned to bantering with each other, talking about dick pics and their purpose. I settled between them and watched Arin then Danny play through the level trying to get past the same lava part, thinking back to the text messages Brian had sent me. I knew he was exploiting my crush of Danny to embarrass me, especially around him, and, beyond being a nuisance, I hadn’t really minded it.

But what was I going to say if Arin or Danny had happened to look over when that was up on my phone? Sorry, I have a crush on Danny and Brian has been sending me fanart that I have definitely not minded seeing that mostly consists of Danny naked and having sex with a Grump, mostly Arin? There was no way that could end up well.

Once Arin ended the recording I jumped off the couch. “Sorry, guys, I’ll be right back,” I called over my shoulder as I exited the room, looking around for Brian. He and I needed to have a talk.


End file.
